


gonna come my way

by Katarin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Docking, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Pittsburgh Penguins, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Staal has a very healthy, super normal appreciation of his boyfriend-type people's equipment. There is absolutely nothing weird about it at all. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna come my way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay_ by Otis Redding (lame jokes, I got 'em!)
> 
> Tons of thanks to my beta, angelsaves for all the help and tons more thanks to elucidate_this, for audiencing and not shouting at me "just quit talking about foreskins already, you fucking creeper!"
> 
> Warning? contains docking, technically docking is the entire point. Also contiains mention of barebacking. Takes place in the same universe as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337381) and assumes Sid, Jordy and Geno are in an established threesome.

Jordy has a very healthy, super normal appreciation of his boyfriend-type people's equipment, okay? Like, he likes how Sid's curved up, just a little, so that whenever he or Geno goes down on him, they have to lift their head up just that extra bit to get him in their mouth. It's hot. When he's doing it or when he's watching, he's super into it.

And sure, Sid's dick doesn't get nearly as much attention in Jordy's spank bank, but that's because Sid's ass is basically proof God exists and loves Jordy and Geno very much. Jordy's never seen a more perfect ass in his life, and he's been playing hockey since he was about three.

So yes, mostly when Jordy's jerking it and thinking of Sid, he's thinking about fucking him. He thinks about holding onto him there and just fucking pounding him, or rimming him until Sid can't even hold himself up anymore, just sort of moan brokenly and arch a bit, or rimming him after Geno's fucked him, pressing his tongue inside and being surrounded by the smell and taste of Sid and Geno so completely he has to rub himself against the mattress because it makes him so hot.

So it's very normal for him to think a lot about that, and that means it's just as normal that sometimes he jerks it thinking about when he sucks Geno off in the mornings, before he's awake. It is very normal to think about the way Geno feels, uncut against his tongue. There is nothing weird about touching himself and thinking about how soft Geno's foreskin is when he's just getting hard.

Of course he likes to run his lips over Geno's dick, push back his foreskin to lick over the head and get him wet right there, so he can pull back and jerk Geno, softer than he does for himself or Sid because that's how Geno likes it.

This is normal stuff that anyone would be into, and there's nothing weird about it, and so what if Geno's the only uncut guy he's ever been with? He just likes making Geno feel good.

So when he wakes up on a Saturday morning when they don't have a game, he arches back and reaches out, like he always does. He opens his eyes when there's no one in front of him, and it takes him a second to remember that Sid's not here, that he's out west seeing another doctor. It makes him press back against Geno a little more, and when Geno's arm tightens around him, he turns toward him. Geno's eyes are still closed, and he's got bedhead and pillow creases on his cheek.

So Jordy presses his face into Geno's neck, scraping his morning stubble against Geno's and smiling when Geno pulls him on top of him. He straddles Geno's waist and rocks down against Geno's lap.

"Greedy," Geno says, voice thick with sleep. His eyes are slitted open, though, watching him.

"So give it up," Jordy replies. He's kind of surprised when Geno actually reaches down and starts jerking him off, but in a good way. It's even better when he presses his dick alongside Jordy's and starts jerking them off together. It means the underside of Jordy's dick is sliding against Geno's foreskin, and just the way that feels has him breathing a little hard.

Geno uses his free hand to pull him down for a kiss, and it's a little gross and morning-breathy, but it's Geno, so he can't really mind. When Geno pulls away, Jordy keeps his eyes closed, resting his head against Geno's temple. Geno stops jerking him, but doesn't stop touching his dick, so he doesn't really mind.

He isn't expecting it when Geno presses the heads of their dicks against each other, lightly at first, like they're kissing, and then presses slowly forward. Jordy doesn't understand it at first, just sort of sucks in a breath at the feel of Geno's foreskin against his dick. But then Geno's sort of pressing his hand forward, rolling his foreskin over Jordy's dick until the head of Jordy's dick disappears.

Jordy goes still, holding his breath and trying not to come as soon as Geno tightens his grip around them and starts jerking them. It's softer than Geno tends to jerk Jordy off, softer than Jordy likes, but Jordy doesn't care because Geno's foreskin is rubbing over the head of his dick, so soft and just right there. "Shhh," Geno says, jerking them both. "It okay, Jordy. Feel good, you see." And Jordy can't believe that Geno might think he isn't into this, that the way he's tense and breathing isn't a giveaway. Except when he looks down at Geno, Geno's watching him closely.

"Like?" Geno asks and jerks them both again, up and then down, and Jordan closes his eyes. "Feel good, da? It like how-" and Geno never finishes because Jordan's coming. He arches and that means they break away from each other, that Jordan's cock slips out and he comes over Geno's dick and crotch.

He doesn't know what to say then, just turns bright red, and Geno's eyes go wide, and Jordy tries to shove him away, but Geno doesn't let him. "Like for sure then," Geno says, pulling him close, and Jordy doesn't know what to say, so he just stays there, letting Geno kiss him. Geno tangles his hand in Jordan's hair and pulls him in for a kiss, making it sloppy and a little wet, and then he pushes Jordy's head down, and Jordy doesn't hesitate, just does it.

He cleans Geno up on his way down, licking his come off the crease of Geno's thigh and low on his belly, but when he tries to close his mouth around Geno's dick, Geno holds him off.

He holds Jordy's head still and slides his dick over Jordy's mouth, smearing Jordy's come there. "Lick, Jordy," Geno says. "Just tongue." And Jordy does, sliding his tongue out and against Geno's dick. Geno pulls his foreskin back, just a little, and Jordy licks there, licking off his own come at first, but then he just tongues over and over, and he honestly doesn't know why he's so into this, but fucking hell, he really is.

Geno pulls away and rubs his dick over Jordy's mouth again. His foreskin 's slick with spit now, and Jordy doesn't moan or anything, but it's a near thing. "Next time," Geno says, sounding pissy. "Want, tell. I no read minds, Jordy."

"It's weird," Jordy says, looking down at where he's already getting hard again.

"Not weird," Geno says, and Jordy shrugs, because he thinks… maybe it is. "Jordy weird, I still fuck," Geno says, slapping him playfully on the cheek. Jordy looks up at him and parts his lips for Geno to fuck his mouth, because maybe it's weird… but maybe that's okay.


End file.
